Business Transaction
by Rosy Nips
Summary: In need for some funds, Kotori sells her ware. Warning: Prostitution.


Warning: Prostitution, graphic sex.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to meet me here." Kotori said a bit shyly. She needed some funds for the costumes and this was the fastest way.

The man who only identified himself as Mr. B when he replied to her ad looked about somewhere in his late 40's, or maybe early 50's. He was a retired sumo wrestler but kept the weight. He's also tall, almost six feet. Kotori knew little about sumo wrestling except that they eat a lot, sleep a lot and win a lot of cash.

But Kotori wasn't here to judge, nor did she care what her client looked like, as long as he's a paying customer.

"Not a problem." Mr. B said, "So did you bring the goods?"

"Right here." Kotori raised her basket for his inspection. Mr. B peered in and nodded at the packets of condom lining the wicker basket. But he was more interested in sizing up her bust. Not too big, but not small either, would nicely fill up his palms though. Oh, he can't wait. But first things first.

"Are you sure that will fit me?" He asked, sounding doubtful. "I already mentioned that most brands are too small, or too fucking tight."

"These condoms are really expandable," Kotori assured him with a sweet smile. "You can try one for size, no extra charge."

"I appreciate the offer, little girl, but you know you can't fit a condom without a boner." Mr. B replied.

Kotori giggled slightly as if realizing this for the first time. "Oh...oh yes, you're right about that." She twirled her finger around her long light brown hair.

"So how about I help you with that?" She offered sweetly as she stepped closer to him and held his hand. Her breast 'accidentally' brushed against his beefy arm before he can even be sure what happened.

_The little tease._ Mr. B thought, his cock twitched in his pants. "How about now?"

"Of course." Kotori smiled sweetly. "May I interest you with a small hot spring my friends and I have discovered over there?" She pointed to a wooded area, secluded, with just enough trees to provide them cover and privacy.

"Sure thing, Kotori. Lead the way." Mr. B replied.

He allowed her to walk in front of him, just a few feet away. But as they neared the edge of the woods, he walked closer and placed his arm on her waist. When Kotori didn't react he slid his hand lower to her hip.

She only looked up at him with a smile as they walked side by side now, as if his hand wasn't sliding beneath her skirt, trying to figure out what sort of underwear she's using, which she wasn't. Or how his hand began to caress the cheek of her ass. Mr. B made a low sound of approval.

"Not too far now," Kotori said softly as if worried he's getting impatient. Oh, he's impatient alright, he's this close in just throwing her against a tree trunk and just shove his cock up her little naughty pussy.

"Oh! What was that?" Kotori suddenly gasped, jumping as if startled by something, clinging to his arm. Mr. B grunted as she pressed her boobs against his arm, no mistaking it this time.

"So...would you like to see something nice?" She asked sweetly as she dropped her basket to the ground.

"And what would that be?" He asked, his breathing got heavier now. "I thought you'd be showing me a hot spring?"

Kotori raised the hem of her skirt and showed him her perfectly shaped tits. "This is much better, don't you agree?"

"Oh definitely better." Mr. B agreed as he gripped her hips and jerked her close to his body. Kotori gave a small squeal of surprise and delight but didn't pull away. She looked up at him expectantly, inviting him to kiss her.

"My sweet little girl."

Kotori looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back at her and moved in. His ferocious, hungry lips opened to kiss her soft, full mouth and Kotori shivered as she finally felt his kiss. Ohhh, his wonderful kiss!

She opened her mouth wider and invited him to open his wider too. Kotori knew nobody had kissed Mr. B like that in so long. So deep and intimate that when he felt her tongue licking the inside of his mouth, his huge, massive body quivered and he almost stumbled a little bit. Their tongues licked and sucked each other, and somehow Mr. B knew from her shaking that she'd never been kissed in that way by anyone else except him. He grabbed her face and kissed her even more greedily.

Kotori could feel her cunt throbbing with the rhythm of that kiss. Their mouths were making love in a slow, agonizing, deep way until she couldn't breathe, her body was aching, hungry for his cock as it rose through his jeans and began to rock against her belly lightly. Kotori was close to orgasm, right there.

Mr. B moved his hand down to her breast, then pulled her dress high up so he could touch her naked. His hand felt all around her soft, bare breast and then massaged and kneaded it gently at first, then harder. With a low growl, he began to pull and pinch her nipple. Kotori groaned and pressed harder into him in invitation.

She began to kiss the old man madly as if trying to get inside of him with her tongue. But he pulled his mouth away and slipped it over her breast, hunching down to take in her pink nipple and she sighed as his tongue circled it, licking and sucking on it, kneading it with his fat, hard lips. Kotori shivered involuntarily at the tickling sensation of his thick mustache on her breast. Then, Mr. B began to bite a little bit, trying to eat her breast into his mouth.

She has such sweet, soft lips, plump and full, but nothing compared to her tits. The luscious tight bud of her nipple felt good against his finger as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against it, before pinching it.

"Oh, Mr. B!" Kotori exclaimed breathlessly, "That tickles!"

He grunted but ignored her 'protest', tugging on her nipple, pulling it quite roughly. "You're so pretty Kotori." He began to stroke her skin, going lower to her stomach. "Ooh baby, you got such soft skin. Let's take this dress off, shall we?"

Kotori complied and soon stood naked before him.

"On your knees sweetie and give me some head, huh?" Mr. B said.

"Of course Mr. B," Kotori said huskily as she knelt before him. She fumbled with his jeans, trying to pull the full length out so she could finally look at it, finally touch it with her little hands. Mr. B groaned and shivered when she slid her hand in under his boxer shorts. Her little hand finally came to touch his cock! Kotori groaned too and pulled it out lightly so she could take a better look at it.

Mr. B stopped kissing her ample breasts and looked down at the sight of her hands on his stiff, swollen cock. His huge, old man cock. She'd waited patiently for the moment where she could take it into her mouth and suck and slurp it to her heart's content. Her fingers began to tease and flicker all over it. Mr. B watched as her young hand felt all over his massive cock, the organ quivering and getting harder and harder as she tried to play.

"Mr. B you're so big, I can't close my fingers around your cock."

"Call me Daddy." He ordered.

"Yes, Daddy," Kotori said sweetly. She held his gaze with her amber, sexy eyes and then slowly her crimson lips parted and her pink, hot tongue poked out.

Still staring into his eyes, with a knowing smile, Kotori knelt face to face with his shaft and its sticky, shiny, red swollen head and pulled his stiff cock down until the huge bulbous tip rested on her outstretched tongue.

Her fingertips grazed the veins in the long shaft, as her naughty tongue played over the little hole at his tip. Mr. B groaned as she tickled under his balls, they were thick and heavy in her hand. But she wasn't done playing, her palm cupped them and gently pulled and massaged them, fingertips coming underneath them and teasing the skin there. Mr. B pulled his head back and gasped, staring up into the sky.

"Oh god! Kotori you're so good at this!"

Mr. B looked down at her to watch. She licked the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum on the end, and he couldn't stop the cry as it exhaled from his throat. He cried out quite loudly at the sight of the lovely young girl sucking on him. Her tongue followed the pathway which her fingers had made, licking over every full and throbbing vein, swiping with her mouth around the long shaft, then over the hole, licking and sucking lightly.

Kotori grabbed the back of his ass, pulling the jeans down to just above his knees, then she began to knead and caress his ass while her mouth opened against the tip of his dick.

She licked him again with her soft tongue and licked around the head, then licked up and down the length of the shaft. She knew he was so close to cumming in her face right there.

"I want you to cum down my throat," Kotori said.

Her tongue pressed up and rolled around the shaft, then she started to roll it all around his cock head, never once taking her eyes off his. She began to tongue his cock, taking the head into her mouth slowly, then pulling it all the way in, sucking it up so that it was pressing on the back of her throat.

Mr. B couldn't stand the teasing any longer, so, with his left hand he grasped a fistful of long brown hair and gripped his cock with the other and forced more into her sweet little mouth.

"Oh, you little slut!" Mr. B bellowed, then began bucking against her face. He could no longer hold it in and began to move back and forward against her open mouth. He grabbed her head and started to fuck her mouth. He pulled his foreskin back and forth as Kotori eagerly sucked on his dick.

Her tongue rolled around him. Her lips were milking his swelling cock as Kotori felt it throbbing and ramming into her cheeks.

She slurped and sucked and swallowed the tip of his head deeper and deeper, her lips sucking in tighter until he couldn't hold it any longer. Kotori couldn't breathe, and the pressure of his movements in her throat was gagging but she wanted his cum inside her, wanted to taste it, feel it, wrap her tongue around the white juice. She sucked him deeper and he exploded in her mouth with a great cry.

Kotori felt his cum shoot out of his pulsing cock, down into the back of her throat. She could taste the salt in it and swallowed load after load as he spurted uncontrollably.

He panted like a dog afterward as Kotori wiped her lips with her tongue, licking every last drop of his cum on her lips.

"I just need a few minutes, then we can go for another round." He said breathlessly.

"Of course, Daddy, I can always help with that," Kotori said sweetly.

Unable to wait much longer he shoved her head down on his semi-hard cock and ordered her to clean him off, to which Kotori gladly complied.

Mr. B was desperate to cum in her mouth but he was also hungry for her little pussy and he knew time wasn't on their side, his friends could arrive at any time.

So after a couple of minutes of fucking her face, with reluctance, Mr. B pulled his prick out from between her lips. "About time your pussy greeted my cock properly, sweetie."

Kotori reached for her little basket and pulled a condom. Mr. B wanted to fuck her bareback but didn't protest, at least he's getting some nice, young pussy.

"Let me just wiggle this a little bit, Daddy." She whispered as she fitted the condom on his huge crown. She licked him a few more times as droplets formed on the little hole, making Mr. B groan.

"You better stop delaying or I'll be fucking your pussy raw." He warned as Kotori swiped another drop of precum from his dick with her tongue. She giggled a little then slowly pushed the condom down his shaft with her mouth.

"Cute trick." Mr. B said, he'd always heard about girls rolling a condom on their boyfriend's dick with their mouth but has never had a woman do the same to him.

"It gets better," Kotori said with promise and a naughty smile. "A perfect fit!" She exclaimed, clapping her small hands. "See? I told you it would!"

"Yes, yes, now let me fit my cock in that little pussy before I explode."

Kotori lay on her back, using nothing but her dress to protect her from the forest floor. But at least the fallen leaves cushioned her somewhat, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

She felt his fingers between her legs boldly, but he wanted to get his raging cock inside of her as quickly as he could. She could feel that he was about to explode again.

"Come and get me, Daddy!" She said as she parted her thighs wide and held out her arms towards the old man.

"Oh, Kotori! Oh sweetie, here I come!" Mr. B shouted, and that was all the warning she got before he gripped her hips, lifted her in the position he wanted then rammed his cock into her pussy.

Kotori gave a small yelp of pain, tears pricking her eyes but she didn't try to resist him. "Oh Daddy, you're so big!"

She felt her body betraying her as she felt his cock filling her up. She lifted her legs up silently and let him in deep, as deeply as he possibly could. She gasped.

"Yeah? Well, I have news for you, sweetie, I'm only halfway in." Mr. B grinned at her.

She moaned just as he gripped her hips and hammered forward again. And then cried out as Mr. B's balls came to rest against her butthole. He's so big! Bigger than any cock she'd ever taken before.

"Such a tight, little pussy." He groaned, "I can barely move my cock."

She wiggled, she fought, she tossed her head even as she moaned at the burning pain/pleasure consuming her.

"Oh, Daddy you're poking my womb with each thrust..." Kotori said in a breathless whisper. "Are you trying to get me pregnant?"

Mr. B was too focused on humping her furiously to reply.

"But of course that's not possible, you have a condom on," Kotori answered her own question, was that a twinge of regret in her voice?

He pushed her back against the ground and lay on top of her without another word. She felt his body pressed and heavy against hers. She wished he wasn't wearing a rubber so she could feel everything, but it was done. Kotori ran her hands over his naked body. They rode with breathless groans and husky cries, but for only a few seconds. She knew he was going to cum so hard and fast, so she let him fuck her quickly.

He lifted her legs back over his shoulders and pushed in deeper. She felt the head of his huge dick pressing hard against her womb, bruising her a little bit. Kotori clenched her teeth and he began to ram in harder and deeper. Something was different, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"My little girl, my little girl, my little sweetheart..." Mr. B panted against her neck.

"Ohh daddy..." she moaned.

His balls clenched and he tried to hold back from cumming but it was too much. She knew he loved it when she called him Daddy.

"Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me. Fuck my little girl cunt."

He came with a huge push, his cock opening and the cum came pouring into her. Kotori wanted to feel it hot and deep and he continued to pump it up deeper, urging the cum up so that she might be able to feel it all the way to her belly.

Then he fell on her, spent and exhausted. Mr. B rolled off next to her and examined her freshly fucked cunt.

"Looks like the condom broke, little girl." He said with satisfaction as he watched his cum ooze out of her little pussy.


End file.
